The Sound Of Silence
by violetstars1039
Summary: Five months have past since the Winchesters took down Manticore. As Ben and Alec settle into a normal life they think their past is behind them. You can never run from your past.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sound of Silence**

_*~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Ben and Alec are out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse 'The Ties That Bind' that I write. Even though the original characters are from an AU Verse, reading the AU Verse is not necessary. This is a sequel to Horseshoes and Hand Grenades. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great.~* _

**Chapter One**

**November 1, 2010**

Dean woke up promptly at five a.m. He glanced down at his wife a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He shifted ever so slightly so not to wake her. Sometime during the night Lexi had taken up her usually position, which meant she was practically laying on top of him with her face tucked into his neck. Her tendency to use him as furniture used to annoy the hell out of him but now he realizes it's her way of feeling safe and protected. Dean is not about to take that away from her especially if it helps with her nightmares. Dean kisses the top of Lexi's head before untangling himself from her and quietly slipping out of bed.

He gets dressed in the dark, grabs his boots then tip toes out of the bedroom. He goes downstairs and makes himself a cup of coffee before heading outside. Dean goes to check on the animals first then cleans out the stalls. Sam can tease him and call him Farmer John all he wants but it doesn't bother Dean. He actually likes working on the farm. He gets to work with his hands and it keeps them all fed. It's been a year since the Pulse has hit and the country's still in the shitter. Dean knows they're one of the few lucky ones and he's not about to complain about it. They have a decent roof over their heads and a good supply of food. To Dean, that's what really matters.

After he takes care of the animals he goes to the back of the farm where the equipment is kept. He has to repair the header so they can harvest the rest of the grains Gavin had planted. Dean hopes he can figure out how to fix the thing. He's always been able to do repairs on cars and trucks but farm equipment? He's no clue. Around eight o' clock Dean stops working on the header. He's found the problem, now he just has to find where he can buy the part they need. Dean decides it's time to take a break. He can't do anything else with the header until he has the part plus he's starving.

Dean stands in the kitchen archway watching Lexi buzz around the kitchen while getting breakfast ready for their boys. The kitchen is particularly noisy this morning. The twins are arguing over Alec's unhealthy eating habits as Jake loudly tells Lexi what kind of birthday cake he wants this year. She looks over at Jake and smiles saying,"Ok, sweetie. Whatever you want." She then turns back to the stove humming while she finishes preparing breakfast.

Dean can't help but smile at the scene before him. His family's safe, happy and arguing over stupid shit. It's exactly what he's always longed for. On the plus side, he loves to watch Lexi with their kids. But most of all, Dean loves to watch her with Ben and Alec.

The twins have changed so much since they took them in. Sometimes Dean forgets that they aren't normal ten year olds. He guesses that's good considering where Ben and Alec came from but that doesn't matter anymore. They're Winchesters now. His sons and nothing's gonna change that. When they took the boys in about a year ago, they were distant and unsure of how to act. They never had anyone show them any kind of affection. Dean knows it must've felt strange to suddenly have a mother. Especially a mother like Lexi. She was all about kisses and cuddles. Lexi went for the hugs with Ben and Alec right from the beginning. At first, they would stiffen up when she would hug them or ruffle their hair. Now though, they leaned into her touch and welcomed hugs. Dean supposed it might have something to do with the fact that she bakes them cookies and has that motherly warmth thing going on.

Dean knows first hand about that warmth. Lexi was the first person since his mom died that made him feel again. She made him feel alive. He felt loved, worthy. Hell, she's kept him human more so than Sammy ever did. All him and Sam seem to do is snap and snark at each other. Going round in circles keeping secrets and fighting. Sometimes Dean wondered why they even bothered. Sure they were brothers, family but Sam had always wanted out of their family. Not like Dean really blamed him for that. Their family was a freak show. For awhile, Dean thought they were cursed. Now he knows that's bullshit. He's finally happy and all it took was letting Lexi in.

He remembers the first time coming back from a hunt when him and Lexi lived together in that apartment in New Orleans. He had called her when he was two hours away to let her know he was safe and he'd be home soon. He came back from the hunt to find her in their little kitchen with flour on her cheek and hands. Lexi was baking him a pie. They way she smiled at him when he walked in the door, he could never explain to Sammy how that made him feel. Or why he'll always choose the safety of his wife and kids over hunting. Sam doesn't get it because he doesn't have kids. That's what led to this latest fight.

They've been laying low for the past five months since taking down Manticore. Dean wasn't missing hunting at all. He was enjoying spending time with his kids and being somewhat normal. Sam though, was itching to get back in the game. He kept telling Dean he couldn't sit around, that he had to get back out there. So Sam and Jackie started doing some small hunts here and there. But Sam wanted more. He wanted bigger hunts, he wanted his brother out there with him.

At the moment, Dean's content working on the farm with Gavin and helping Lexi with the kids. He'd much rather sit on the floor and watch Stella play with her toys than to go back on the road. This morning makes him want out of the life that much more. Dean finally enters the kitchen and smiles at Lexi as she walks past him to put breakfast on the table. Stella drops her bottle the moment she notices him and screams, 'DADA!' His heart does this little jumpy thing and melts at hearing her say his name for the first time. He scoops her up out of the high chair and into his arms. She smiles and says 'Dada' over and over again. He presses a kiss to her head, the smell of baby shampoo still clinging to her dark hair and Dean knows he's done. He's going to go tell Sam after breakfast that he's out.

Hunters don't have a long shelf life. That never bothered Dean before. He accepted that he'd probably die young and bloody. That was when he didn't have a family of his own, he had nothing but himself and his car. Things were different now. He wanted to be around to see his kids grow up. He wanted to see Ben and Alec shed the horrors of their fucked up childhood and live normal happy lives. He wants the same for Jake and Stella. He wants to be around for when Jake starts dating. Even though he doesn't want to think about it, he wants to be there when Stella goes out on her first date too. Of course, Dean's gonna scare the shit outta the kid and show him his massive gun collection. Dean already knows Stella's gonna be the one to give him hell. She already looks just like Lexi except for her eyes, she has his gold flecked green eyes.

"Did you hear her, Lex?" Dean asks his face all lit up while he sits at the table with Stella still in his arms, "She said Dada."

"Yes I heard her."

"Her first word." He states smiling proudly. "I won."

"That's only cuz you spoil her." Lexi teases.

"I'm allowed to spoil her. She's my little princess."

Lexi walked over to where Dean was sitting and places a cup of black coffee in front of him before smirking, "I'm going to remind you you said that when Stella's sixteen and driving you crazy."

"Don't jinx me Lex."

"I'm not jinxing you. It's the natural order. I was a daddy's girl too and then I turned sixteen. I met this hot older guy. Leather jacket, bad ass muscle car and we got in that car and..."

"Lexi!" Dean growled giving her his, 'Shut it.' look.

Alec looked between his parents his curiosity peaked. "What did you do Mom?"

Lexi shrugged smiling around the rim of her mug. "Oh, we got married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_*~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Ben and Alec are out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse 'The Ties That Bind' that I write. Even though the original characters are from an AU Verse, reading the AU Verse is not necessary. This is a sequel to Horseshoes and Hand Grenades. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great.~* _

**November 1, 2010**

After breakfast, all three boys asked to go outside to play. Alec in particular was vibrating with pent up energy. All he could think about was getting outside and climbing the tallest tree he can find on the farm. Before Dean or Lexi could answer them though, Alec was standing at the back door putting on his jacket. Lexi shook her head but gave the boys the go ahead figuring they weren't going to have too many more nice days once winter came. Jake walked to where Dean was sitting at the kitchen table handing his father his jacket while staring up at him with big green eyes. "Daddy you help me?"

"Sure buddy." Dean leaned down ruffling Jake's hair. "Let me put your sister in her high chair first."

After Dean helped Jake into his jacket and reminded his boys not to wander too far away from the house, he grabbed the remaining dirty breakfast dishes off the kitchen table. He placed them on the counter next to Lexi then grabbed a kitchen towel to start drying the clean dishes.

"What are you doing?" She inquired

"Helping you clean up. What's it look like?"

She smiled up at him barely containing her laughter, "Well, look at you Dean Winchester all domesticated."

He chuckled bumping his hip against hers. "I ain't domesticated. I just let you think you won."

"Yeah, okay Dean. You keep telling yourself that."

Dean puts the towel down and watches their boys playing what appears to be tag. So much has changed in the past year and just not for them. The whole country was turned upside by The Pulse. The divide between the haves and the have nots has increased dramatically. Not having much doesn't even register with Dean. He's used to it. They have what they need to survive. Thanks to John Winchester being an obsessed bastard him and Sam are more equipped to handle the shit storm they're in now. Sure, it's not supernatural but their father taught them the art of survival. Right now, that means laying low and living on this farm. They have a roof over their heads and plenty of food, that's more than most people these days.

Dean lays his hand over Lexi's and squeezes. She smiles up at him his hand warm and rough against hers and he squeezes again. "Lex, you feel like going into town with me today? I gotta go hunt down a part for the header."

"Can't today. The Clark's are coming by so I can check their son's wound."

"Are they paying you?"

"Dean..."

"What? You're a doctor, a rare commodity now a days. People should be paying you. I don't want people taking advantage of you."

"No one's taking advantage of me." She sighed before glancing at Dean, "I'm not going to turn a sick child away just because their parents can't pay me. Anyways, why don't you ask Sam to go into town with you?"

"Lex..."

"Go ask him." She commanded while nudging his ribs, "You two need to kiss and make up. You're both driving me and Jackie crazy."

Dean grumbled but made his way out of the kitchen anyway. He dragged his feet while he made the short walk to the cottage that Sam and Jackie shared. He knocked on the door then shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for someone to come to the door. Truth be told, Dean really wasn't in the mood to share and care with his younger brother. All he really wanted to do was go into town, get the part and some lunch. He knew it wouldn't be that simple with Sam coming along.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Sammy." Dean looked down scratching the back of his neck before clearing his throat, "Listen um I gotta go into town to find a part. You wanna go?"

"Yeah, I need to get a few things..."

They were both quiet during the ride into town. The only sounds in the Impala was AC/DC blasting through the speakers and the rattle of decades old legos when Dean turned the heat on. Things didn't get much better once they got into town. Dean headed to the feed and hardware stores alone while Sam went to the pharmacy and the five and dime. It wasn't until they were seated across from each other in the small diner that they began to speak.

"Dean, I'm sorry about what I said the other day..."

Dean glances up from his pie with a raised eyebrow, "Forget about it Sammy."

"Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Not really, no."

"But Dean..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Dean insisted. He glares at Sam and goes back to his pie. He knew this was going to happen. His brother always wants to pick a part every thing that comes out of his mouth. Why couldn't Sam just accept things at face value? Dean never minced his words and Sam should know that by now. He can tell his younger brother is about to blow. Sam narrows his eyes, his jaw clenching. A few seconds later Sam snaps, "NO, you don't get to do that! You owe me an explanation! We're supposed to be in this together! Wait, don't tell me, you knocked Lexi up again, didn't you? That's why you don't wanna hunt."

Dean narrows his eyes at Sam and growls, "NO! Lexi's not knocked up."

"Then this has to be about Manticore. Dean, it's been almost six months of radio silence."

"You're not gonna shut up about this are you?"

Sam crosses his arms in front of his chest. His face is set and determined to get answers out of his older brother, "Nope."

"Fine. It's not just about Manitcore, ok? I've got kids now and I don't wanna be like Dad. I don't wanna be dragging 'em from motel to motel like he did to us. If I'm gonna hunt I'm doing it around here. You and Jackie can go on the road if you want but I'm staying close to home."

"Ok. If that's what you want to do, I can live with that."

"Does that mean we're done? Can I eat my pie in peace now?"

"Yeah, Dean, we're done. Jerk."

"Bitch."

**November 2, 2010**

Dean gets up early to pack his duffel for his first hunt in almost six months. He tries to be quiet so he doesn't wake Lexi and Stella but Lexi wakes up anyway. She turns on the lamp and sits up rubbing her eyes. "Do you need help packing?"

"Nah. I'm good. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, Dean." She grins before getting out of bed. "I got that super mom hearing now."

Dean smiles then pulls Lexi into a hug placing a kiss to the top of her head. "This shouldn't take long. We should be gone two or three days at most."

"Ok. You and Sam be careful."

"It's just a salt and burn, Lex."

"Well, lately, things are never that easy for us."

"Don't worry baby. Me and Sam got this."

Sam was right the case was a salt and burn but it wasn't as easy as either one expected. It wasn't one vengeful spirit but two. It turned out to be two brothers that were murdered by their father. To complicate matters even more both brothers were cremated which led Sam and Dean on a scavenger hunt for the objects they were tied to.

By the third day Dean was getting anxious. The job shoulder been wrapped up by now. He had two days to get home in time for Jake's birthday and they still hadn't come up with a way to gank the ghosts. Sam kept telling him to relax, that they would find something. Just hearing Sam tell him to relax put Dean on edge. Him and Sam had a great track record. They always managed to find a way to get the job done. Dean knew Sam was right but the only thing he could think about was how he was going to disappoint Jake the way his dad always disappointed him on his birthday.

"Sammy, we gotta figure something out. I gotta be there for Jake's birthday cuz I ain't gonna be like Dad. I ain't gonna do to my son what dad did to us."

"You won't Dean because you're a better man than Dad."

"Sammy..."

"You are. I'll find something and we'll be on the road tomorrow morning day after tomorrow at the latest."

**November 6, 2010**

Dean's first hunt back has turned into a disaster. The job's finished, the ghosts are gone but Dean's definitely seen better days. Sam can't help but worry. His older brother is all banged up and he's pretty sure Dean has a concussion. Dean leans his head against the passenger window and closes his eyes despite Sam telling him not to go to sleep. They only have an hour drive back to the farm but Sam figures he can make it there in forty minutes.

As soon as Sam parks the car, he opens the Impala's passenger door and reaches to help Dean out. Dean bats Sam's hands away grumbling that he's not an invalid. He winces then glares at Sam as he gets out.

"Really, Dean? C'mon man let me help you, you're hurt."

"You sound like my wife, ya know that? This is nothing. I'm ok."

They attempt to sneak into the house but Lexi heard the roar of the Impala's engine and is already in the front hall. Her gaze immediately falls on her husband to make sure he's alright. Lexi's green eyes widen as she takes in the cuts and bruises on his face. "Oh my God Dean..."

"I'm fine, Lex."

"Sam, take him up to our room and I'll put the boys to bed. I don't want Jake to see him like this. He's gonna wanna know why his daddy's beat to hell."

Lexi comes in the bedroom a few minutes later with an ice pack and hands it to Dean. She starts checking him over for injuries then starts gingerly cleaning the cuts on his face. Dean pulls her hand away from his face and says, "Stop, Lex. I'm fine I don't need to be patched up."

"But Dean you..."

Dean kisses her softly pulling her down on to the bed with him. "I don't need a doctor. I need my wife."

"I can't help it, I'm both..."

Dean silences whatever else she's going to say by brushing his lips tenderly against Lexi's. He loves how familiar the taste of her lips are; cherry flavored mixed with the mint of her tooth paste. He nips at her full bottom lip before she opens her mouth for him. He slips his tongue inside tasting her slowly as he coaxes her onto her back. Dean curls his tongue around hers fighting for control of the kiss. She gives up control easily letting Dean set the pace. Lexi's hands slide up under Dean's t-shirt, her fingers move slowly over his ribs.

"Lex," Dean whispers, "are you checking for broken ribs?"

"No."

The lie rolls smoothly off her tongue but Dean doesn't buy it. He laughs and lifts her tank top over her head. He slides his hands down her chest, his palms rubbing slow circles over her nipples through her sheer bra. Dean unhooks the front clasp, pushes the filmy material out of the way as he leans forward to flick his tongue over each nipple. Lexi's breath is coming in short gasps now. Dean slides his tongue over her right nipple while rolling and pinching her left nipple between his fingers causing Lexi to whimper his name. Dean smirks against her overheated skin and takes the nipple into his mouth. His teeth skimming across the stiff bud before sucking and swirling his tongue. She arches her back to give him better access while she makes those breathy noises he loves so much. "Dean..."

Everything after that was a blur. What seemed like mere seconds later they're both naked and Dean's sitting up pulling Lexi onto his lap. He runs his hands over her body, the whole time he's admiring her with this cute little smirk on his face. Dean leans forward sucking and biting her neck before catching her lips in another kiss. Lexi slides her fingers up the back of Dean's neck tugging at his short hair as she bites down on his bottom lip. Dean hisses, fists his hands in her hair and presses his forehead to hers, "Fuck Lex, watch the lip, you little minx."

"Oh shit. I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

"I'll live but you can make it up to me." Dean says with a smug grin.

Lexi drapes her arms around his neck and tilts her head as she studies him. "Really? Exactly how am I going to make it up to you?"

He wiggles his eyebrows at her, his hands moving to cup and grope her ass, "We're gonna fuck in my favorite position."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Hmm mmm."

Lexi kisses him slowly, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth before she pulls away. "Ok. I guess I can do that."

"Shh. You talk too much, Lex." Dean grips Lexi's hips lifting her off his lap and then guides her slowly down onto his cock. She gasps wrapping her legs around his waist and digs her nails into his back as he fills her up. "You okay, baby girl?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Dean leaves a hand on each hip letting her set the pace while he helps guide her. Her movements are unhurried, slow. "Oh fuck. That's it Lex, ride me just like that." Dean grunts while pulling her down on to him. She smirks then catches his lips in another kiss. Dean breaks the kiss burying his face against her chest as she rakes her nails down his back. Dean moans and gasps against her chest, his breath hitching with every thrust. Lexi throws her head back and arches her back, the sounds she's pulling out of him make her ride him that much harder.

Dean can tell she's close. He feels her legs start to tremble. He digs his fingers into her hips and thrusts up into her. Lexi bites down on her bottom lip, her hips loosing rhythm as her orgasm slams into her. "Fuck. Dean! OH GOD!"

Dean guides her down to the mattress, hooks her legs over his shoulders and continues thrusting into her. He clutches her hips pushing harder and faster, the way he likes it, to chase after his own orgasm. Dean closes his eyes biting down on his bottom lip and groans, "Damn, Lex. You feel so fucking good..."

It didn't take much longer before his own orgasm hits him. He collapses against Lexi not being able to remember the last time he came this hard. He rests his head on her chest listening to the pounding of her heart as they both tried to catch their breath. Once he does, Dean smirks up at Lexi, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "Hey, has anyone ever told you, you got one helluva bedside manner, Doctor Winchester? Cuz I gotta tell ya, I feel awesome now."

Lexi laughs then smacks Dean's shoulder lightly, "Butter me up all you want but I'm still checking you for injuries."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_*~Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel or Supernatural characters. For this fic I changed the DA time line. The pulse has already hit and Ben and Alec are out of Manticore in 2009. The characters of Lexi, Jake and Jackie are from a Supernatural AU Verse 'The Ties That Bind' that I write. Even though the original characters are from an AU Verse, reading the AU Verse is not necessary. This is a sequel to Horseshoes and Hand Grenades. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great.~*  
>I did not have a beta for this fic. All mistakes are mine. <em>

The morning of Jake's fourth birthday he woke up bright and early. He tiptoed out of the bedroom he shared with his older brothers and made his way down the hall to his parents' room. He pushed the door open slowly, cringing when the door began to creak. Jake stared up at his parents' bed then crossed the room as quietly as he could. He clamored up onto his father's side of the bed and smiled. His dad was laying on his stomach fast asleep. He made it home for his birthday just like he promised he would. Not being able to contain his excitement, Jake squealed while jumping on his dad's back.

"Ow!" Dean grunted as he twisted around trying to see what kid was jumping on him.

"Daddy get up!" Jake bounced on the bed before he collapsed next to his dad in a fit of giggles.

Dean tried his best to be stern, he really did but the sight of his little boy laughing and smiling like that completely made his resolve crumble. "Why you up so early, buddy?"

"It's my birthday." Jake replied promptly.

"I know. You're a big boy now." Dean smiled as he reached out to ruffle Jake's blonde hair. "Four years old. Maybe this spring we can sign you up to play t-ball."

"What's t-ball?"

"It's baseball for little kids like you. Instead of a pitcher they put the baseball on a t and you hit it off of that."

"Did you play Daddy?"

"Yeah, I did when I was your age. Would you wanna do that?"

Jake beamed and nodded. "Yeah, Daddy. I wanna do that."

"Ok, buddy. I'll talk to your mom about it."

"Can we wake Mommy up now?"

"Nah, Jake. Mommy's tired, let her sleep a little bit more."

"But it's my birthday." Jake pouted giving his dad his best puppy eyes.

Dean groaned and made a mental note to kill Sam for teaching Jake the puppy eyes face before he said to his son, "I know it is but trust me, your mom didn't forget. C'mon how bout you go downstairs with me and help me make breakfast?"

"Ok. Can we make pancakes?"

"Sure can. It's your birthday."

Dean gets out of bed sweeping Jake up in his arms before heading downstairs. Jake bounced in his father's arms not being able to contain his excitement. He talked his father's ear off all the way to the kitchen about what he had done the past few days. Dean couldn't help but smile at his son. He gave Jake a little squeeze then placed him on the kitchen counter. He sat there swinging his legs as he watched his father pull out the ingredients they needed to make his birthday breakfast.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"How you get all those boo boos on your face?"

Dean turned towards his son with a raised eyebrow, "You mean these bruises? I fell on some ice when I was out with Uncle Sammy. But you don't gotta worry buddy, your mom fixed me right up."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Hey, Jake, how about we makes these chocolate chip pancakes?"

"YAY!"

Dean ruffled Jake's hair before getting to work on the pancake batter. He listened to his little boy rattle on and on about nothing particular. Dean looked down at Jake a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. The boy definitely got the chatter box gene from his mother.

"Daddy, is Pop comin for my birthday?"

"Sorry Jake not this year."

"But why?"

"Cuz Sioux Falls is a long way from here."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the back door opened and Bobby walked in. Jake's eyes widened and he leaps off the counter launching himself at his adopted grandfather. "POP! DADDY SAID YOU WEREN'T COMING!"

Bobby scooped Jake up in his arms squeezing him tight. "I wanted to surprise you and your Daddy."

"I surprised!" Jake squealed before throwing his arms around Bobby's neck. "I miss you Pop. You should come live here too."

"You want me to live here? Where would I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room with Ben and Alec."

"That sounds a little crowded, kiddo."

"No. You can fit. When you get here, Pop?"

"Last night after you were asleep. I stayed over at your Uncle Sammy's so I could surprise you."

After breakfast Bobby followed Dean out to the spare barn where the Impala was parked. Dean ran his hand over the hood of the car before he popped it open and began checking the car's fluids. He glanced over at Bobby with a raised eyebrow saying, "Thought you said you weren't coming for Jake's birthday."

"I wasn't then something big came up."

"Big?" Dean repeated as he wiped off the oil dipstick. He replaced it, turned around and leaned against the car. "How big we talking Bobby?"

"End of the world big."

"Seriously? What's it this time?"

"Witches. I know you're trying to get out Dean but I need your help. This thing they're cooking up is called the Grand Rite."

"Grand Rite. Sounds vaguely familiar. What is it exactly?"

"It's death and destruction. Along the lines of a biblical plague."

"Well, that's just great."

Around lunch time Bobby went back to Sam's to do some more research on the Grand Rite. Dean wormed his way out of the research by saying he had to help Lexi get everything ready for Jake's birthday party. That earned him a huff from his younger brother and glare from Bobby. Dean shrugged telling them he'd rather not have to deal with a pissed off wife. Sam still sent death glares his way but Bobby waved him off telling him to go help Lexi. Dean smiled and high tailed it out of there before Bobby had a change of heart.

Dean found Lexi in the kitchen mixing cake batter with Stella on her hip. They both turned their heads his way when he walked deeper into the kitchen. Stella held out her arms towards him as she squirmed in her excitement to see him, "DADA! DADA!"

He took her from Lexi kissing the top of his daughter's head. The smell of her baby shampoo still clinging to her dark hair. "Hey, pumpkin you missed me?"

"So," Lexi says trying to sound casual while she glances up at Dean, "Bobby's found something big."

"Yeah, end of times big."

She stops mixing and turns to fully look at her husband. "When isn't it for us?"

"Touche, Lex."

"I'm gonna assume you're going with him and Sam then."

"Lex, I don't think I should..."

"Dean, we need all hands on deck if it's that huge. I'll stay here with the kids. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself with four kids."

"Well, then Jackie can stay behind or my Uncle Gavin. Or you can call Victor to come stay here with me if it makes you feel better."

"Yeah, I guess we can do that." Dean sighed then gestured to the mixing bowl. "You need any help babe?"

"Not with the cake but can you take Stella and put her down for a nap?"

"Sure can."

When Dean came back downstairs from putting Stella down for her afternoon nap he found all three boys sitting around the kitchen table. Alec and Ben each had a beater in their hands dripping chocolate cake batter, while Jake had the spatula and the bowl. All three boys were covered in chocolate making happy noises as they ate the cake batter. Dean couldn't help but smile at his boys. He loved seeing them having fun. Most especially, he loved seeing Ben and Alec happy. Seeing their faces all lit up shows how far the two of them have come in a year and it reinforces that him and Lexi did the right thing taking in the boys.

Hours later, Jake was bursting with excitement the moment they all sat down to dinner. Dean had made baked ziti, which at the moment, was Jake's favorite for dinner. He even helped his dad prepare it. Jake had the very important job of putting the shredded mozzarella in between the layers of pasta and on the very top. The four years old beamed when his father placed it on the table proclaiming very loudly that he had helped make it.

Once dinner was finished Lexi brought Jake's birthday cake out. She placed it in front of him and then carded her fingers through his hair. She joined the others in singing 'Happy Birthday' to Jake before she whispered, "Make a wish baby."

He smiled up at her then blew out the five candles on his chocolate cake. As soon as his mom put his slice of cake and ice cream in front of him Jake dived in enthusiastically. It wasn't every day that they got this level of yummy goodness. All three boys expressed this by making happy noises while they ate causing Sam to huff. Dean glanced over at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with you Sammy?"

"Nothing. It's just..." Sam huffed again then glared at Dean. "Why do you encourage the three of them to act like you? Their table manners are horrendous."

Dean rolled his eyes trying really hard not to laugh. "They're kids Sammy lighten up."

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't we move on to the presents Dean."

Dean nodded as he got up from the table. Him and Sam disappeared into the living room without Jake noticing since he was too busy trying to dodge Lexi's attempt at cleaning his face. Sam entered the kitchen first carrying three brightly wrapped presents. Lexi nudged Jake as Dean came into the kitchen. Jake gasped, his eyes wide. His father was wheeling in a blue bike with training wheels. "That MINE?"

"Yeah, kiddo. You like it?"

"YES!"

That night getting the boys into bed was more of a challenge than usual. Alec wanted to stay up and play with the remote control car that Jake got from bobby. Ben was busy inspecting the art set from Sam and Jackie while Jake was putting together the hot wheels track he received from his great uncle Gavin. It took over an hour for Lexi to get the three of them into bed. Once she did, Lexi walked into her and Dean's bedroom ready to collapse onto the bed. She was exhausted. She loved that her boys were active and rambunctious. Especially, Ben and Alec. They've come so far in only a year. She finds Dean sitting in the rocking chair with Stella in his arms as gives her bedtime bottle. Lexi sits on their bed smiling sadly.

"What's wrong, babe?" Dean questions.

"Can't believe Jake is four already. He's getting so big, so fast. He's not gonna be my baby for much longer."

"Ah, Lex. He's still a baby. Jake's not even in school yet."

"Next year he will be and then" Lexi snaps her fingers, "he'll be graduating high school like that."

Dean takes the bottle gently away from Stella before getting out of the rocking chair and placing her in the crib. He runs his hand through her hair then places a kiss to her forehead. Dean turns and looks at Lexi saying, "Yeah, that's how it goes but we got plenty of time before they become teenagers and turn on us."

The following morning, Alec lay in bed for hours waiting to hear his father get up. Once he heard the familiar heavy footfalls of his father, Alec crept out of his room and went downstairs. He found his dad sitting at the kitchen table cleaning the guns while the coffee was brewing. Dean looked up when Alec entered the kitchen and smiled at him. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey Dad."

Alec took the seat across from him then grabbed a gun and started cleaning it. Dean watched him with concern for a few seconds before he put his own gun down. "Alec, something bothering you?"

Alec looked up meeting his father's eyes. He shifted in his seat, the weight of his dad's gaze making him nervous. "Yeah, kinda. I overheard you and mom talking last night."

"What did you hear?"

"You're still worried about Manitcore. That's why you haven't been hunting."

"Alec, it's complicated."

"But you said we're safe, that you took them down."

"I know what I said, son. It's...I think it all happened too easy. Ya know what I mean?"

Alec nods. "You think there's still some of 'em out there, don't ya dad?"

"Yeah, I do. When they finally do come after us, we'll be ready for them. I promised you and Ben that nothing bad was gonna happen to you ever again. I'm not gonna break that promise. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you boys."

"I know. How long you gonna be gone?"

"A few days. I need you and Ben to..."

"Watch out for Jake and Stella. Mom too. I know dad. Me and Ben got this."

Dean smiles and nods. "That's my boy."


End file.
